magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £4.00 and released in September 2006. Pocket Revolution #01 and Retro Revolution #01 included with this issue. Contents Revolution Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Revolution Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Contents - 2 pages (6-7) News Just the Facts - 2 pages (24-25) : With the Wii launch getting ever closr, WiiReport dissects all the current information regarding the price, the date and the titles being released for the machine... The Beast is Dead - 2 pages (26-27) :E3 is no more. The Expo giant saw its last show in May and the industry mourns its departure... doesn't it? Believe it or not there are better things on the horizon... Ready for the Launch? - page 27 : You'll only get it when it's finished... Wii Got Your Back - 1 page (28) : Ubisoft plans to be the number one third-party publisher for the Wii It's Alive - page 29 : Some great games are still coming out for the Cube - don't miss out... Midway Enters the Fray - page 29 : More games for the Wii, but where's the excitement? Paper Mario? Pah! - page 30 :It's origami for the Nintendo generation... Bucking the Trend - page 32 :Too many games and not enough invention, says developer A week of Animal Crossing: Wild World - page 32 No Competition - 1 page (34) :Nintendo's dominance of the Japanese videogame scene continues in a spectacular fashion What Wii Know So Far - page 35 :Could Nintendo's 'word of mouth' campaign be about to start for real? In the Pink - page 35 :Queues start again as the Lite arrives in Japan's favourite colour A Dream Come True - page 36 : Final Fantasy III released in August - with a DS Lite to match Talking DS Cookin Navigator Puchi - page 36 :Because everyone should be able to cook an octopus. Release Schedule - 1 page (40) Features Welcome to Wii - 10 pages (10-19) :Nintendo's latest console is almost upon us and the remaining mist is starting to clear. The machine's been played, the games have been tested and the rumours are being laid to rest... finally, we're being introduced to the real console. So here it is: the information, the opinions, the future - and it's all here in one place. Wii Present - 2 pages (20-21) :Red Steel, The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Rayman: Raving Rabbids, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Elebits The Carp: Honest opinions from our resident cynic - 1 page (31) Face II Face With... Eiji Aonuma - 4 pages (50-53) The Mother of Invention - 8 pages (92-99) Having Lunch with... Rob Saunders - pages (108-111) WiiPlay The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Martin Mathers - 6 pages (44-49) Super Mario Galaxy - Mat Hoddy - 2 pages (54-55) Rayman: Raving Rabbids - Kelly MacDonald - 2 pages (58-59) Need for Speed: Carbon - Kelly MacDonald - 2 pages (60-61) Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Rick Porter - 1 page (62) Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Rick Porter - 2 pages (64-65) Sonic and the Secret Rings - Kelly MacDonald - 2 pages (66-67) Call of Duty 3 - Ryan King - 2 pages (68-69) Sadness - Martin Mathers - 1 page (70) WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Kelly MacDonald - 2 pages (72-73) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Mat Hoddy - 2 pages (74-75) Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - Jon Denton - 2 pages (76-77) Elebits '''- Rick Porter - 2 pages (78-79) '''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz - Dave Shaw - 2 pages (80-81) Red Steel - Rick Porter - 6 pages (82-87) Project H.A.M.M.E.R., Wii Sports - 1 page (88) Super Swing Golf Pangya, Excite Truck - 1 page (89) Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII, Rampage: Total Destruction - 1 page (90) Monster 4x4 World Circuit, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - 1 page (91) YouControl Ground Control; Control Issues; Direct Control - 1 page (104) Quality Control - 1 page (105) Control Group - 1 page (106) Beat the Team - 1 page (107) Pocket Revolution News Nintendo has a Lite Launch: DS Lite bolsters sales of Nintendo's popular handheld - pages 4-5 Right to Repair: Nintendo offers free 'repair or replace' offer on broken handhelds - page 5 Brain Meltdown: The fad of Brain Training sets the handheld world on fire - page 6 Somebody Tell the Fat Lady...: She's on in five, as DS gets new Opera web browser - page 7 Previews Yoshi's Island 2 - pages 8-9 Pokemon Ranger - page 9 The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - pages 10-11 Mario vs Donkey Kong 2 - page 11 Children of Mana, Elite Beat Agents - page 12 Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol, Hotel Dusk: Room 215 - page 13 Reviews Star Fox Command - Nintendo - 8.9/10 - pages 14-15 Point Blank DS - Namco Bandai - 6.6/10 - page 15 Mario Hoops 3-on-3 - Nintendo - 8/6/10 - page 16 Magentica - Nintendo - 7.8/10 - page 16 Feature Essential DS: New Super Mario Bros., Trauma Center: Under the Knife, Nintendogs, Advance Wars: Dual Strike, Animal Crossing: Wild World - 1 page (17) Advert Games™ Issue 48 - 1 page (19) Retro Revolution News Virtual On!: Duck and cover, people - a world of classic gaming will soon be at your fingertips - 2 pages (4-5) Quality for Less: Iwata tells of Virtual Console budget title plans and how Nintendo plans to give the little guy a chance. - pages 6-7 Stand Together: Gamers stand to reap the benefits as publishers rush to support the Virtual Console - page 7 Money in the Bank: Nintendo of America's president informs us that publishers could make us pay for downloadable content. - page 7 Features Super Mario Bros. 3 - pages 8-9 Fact or Fiction? - Street Fighter II - page 9 Judge & Jury: Rock N'Roll Racing vs Unirally '''- page 10 Bad to the Bone: King K.Rool - page 11 New and Improved?: '''Bomberman/'Bomberman: Act Zero' - page 11 The Perfect Ten: Super Mario World, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Axelay, PilotWings, Super Mario Kart, Secret of Mana, Super Metroid, Super Bomberman, Street Fighter II: Turbo Edition, Super Star Wars - 6 pages (12-17) Golden Moments in Nintendo History #1: Earthworm Jim meets his first cow - 1 page (18) Advert Retro Gamer - 1 page (19) Adverts Tetris DS - Nintendo - 1 page (5) Games™ Issue 48 - 1 page (42) iCreate - 1 page (63) Retro Gamer - 1 page (71) Other Credits Associate Editor :Rick Porter Art Editor :Justyn Chan Contributors :Dave Shaw, Jon Denton, Kelly MacDonald, Ryan King, Ross Andrews, Ben Biggs, Mat Hoddy, David Jenkins, Claire Kendrick, Mark Kendrick, Luke Smith, Amy Squibb, John Szczepaniak Issue Index Category:Contains DS Reviews